Without You
by PrinceOfBitches
Summary: Naruto was born without a soul mark, and was thought of as a freak. Sasuke never had a soulmate. Fate decides to bring the two together. There may be self-harm in the future. Sasunaru. Soulmate au
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SasuNaru, probably gonna be fluff. please review, i am new to this whole fanfic thing.

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto. if i did it would have ended on hell of a lot different

Naruto had never received his soul mark. He was shunned and ignored for it, sometimes even abused, but he never cared about that, all he could think about was the fact that he would never meet the person he was destined to be with. Most people received their soul marks on the day they turned 5, but here he was, at the proud age of 19, and still without his mark. Of course this never disturbed his bright personality, but on the inside he was wanting to die, and feeling like he was worth nothing.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street, grimacing as he watched a young couple make out behind a parked car. 'hngh', he thought to himself, 'another day where I am reminded that not only does the person that killed my family not think I'm important enough to kill, apparently the universe thinks him not worthy of having a soulmate. Thats right. The famed Sasuke Uchiha doesn't have a soul mark. But it's not as if it matters, though, for who could ever want someone with so much baggage.

* * *

As Naruto walked down the normally busy street that happened to be on his way to work, he passed a man with a dark and brooding aura. He was instantly drawn to this strange man, and thought nothing of the sudden tingly feeling that he had on his wrist. As he glanced at his watch he swore, he was already 10 minutes late! Old lady Tsunade was going to kill him. Naruto bolted off, arms swung behind him, desperate to not be later than he already was.

* * *

If Sasuke thought his day was already going horrible, it suddenly seemed worse when he passed a short man with golden hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen in the street. As he looked at the man, he felt a strange feeling on his wrist. Perplexed as to what it was, he glanced down at his wrist, only to see a name there. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke looked up, realising that he had just met his soulmate. Sasuke felt as if his heart had been torn in two, as he watched his Naruto run away. Wait. What! Did he just think of this man, whom he had never met, as his?! He could already tell that today was going to be absolute hell. 'hngh'.

* * *

Naruto dashed through the restaurants doors, just as a frazzled looking Sakura walked out. Poor Sakura. She had been really shaken since she had realised that Lee was her soulmate, and that with Lee came hours of physical exertion. Naruto gave her his brightest smile, just before she shot him the finger. 'i just love coming to work', he thought to himself. "Narutooooooo!", Tsunade shrieked. 'Uh-oh', Narut thought, looks like either Jiraiya has said something pervert-like, or she knows that I'm 15 minutes late. At the moment, Naruto wasn't really sure as to which he would prefer. "Old lady Tsunade", Naruto greeted, hands behind his head.

* * *

"Naruto", she began, "it has come to my attention that you forget to alert me about the fact that we had _the_ Sasuke Uchiha coming today to check on our business!". Naruto gulped. How had he forgotten something so important! Instead of showing just how bad he felt, he merely shrugged his shoulders and gave a lopsided grin. It may not have been an apology, but Tsunade appeared to be content with it.

* * *

Sasuke speed-walked down the street, searching for any sign of a golden head, but his attempts were futile. He sighed and just gave up, accepting that only fate would be so cruel as to give him his soulmate's name, but not allow him to meet him. 'hngh', he thought, I have an important meeting today with one of the more successful restaurants that he owned. He wasn't going to be able to give this meeting his fullest attention, even if he tried. No matter what those blue eyes were going to haunt his thoughts. Realising the time, Sasuke sped up his walk, not wanting to be seen as late or tardy.


	2. chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is self-harm in this chapter, just a warning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters

Sasuke strutted into the restaurant, pissed that he had to still go to this stupid meeting. As he walked in he caught sight of a blonde head. His heart suddenly stopped, as he realised that his soulmate happened to work here. Maybe fate wasn't working against him as much as he had previously thought. He was then greeted by a woman with a large chest, which, if he was straight, would have had him drooling. "I'm Tsunade, and I happen to be the owner of this restaurant. You must be Mr. Uchiha". Sasuke just looked at her blankly, perplexed until he remembered that Tsunade was the owner of this restaurant.

"Good morning", he began, "I hope that your restaurant lives up to the reviews that I've heard.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked in. He was really, really hot. Naruto then felt another tingle in his wrist, felling like he should check what it was, he glanced down at his wrist.

'Uchiha Sasuke', his wrist read. Naruto fainted.

Sasuke heard a thump, and turned to see Naruto lying on the floor, unconscious. He panicked. What had happened to his soulmate that had caused this reaction? He walked over to Naruto, seemingly calm on the exterior, but full-blown freaking out on the inside. As he walked up to him, he saw a name on Naruto's wrist. Bending down he checked, just to make sure that it was his name on Naruto's wrist. It was. He was overjoyed, happy that there was someone he was destined to be with. Happy that he wasn't destined to be forever alone. Blue eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring into the eyes of the previously unconscious Naruto.

"Gah!", Naruto screamed, smashing his forehead against the darker haired man.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you okay?", Tsunade asked, most likely worrying about how angry Sasuke was going to be about having Naruto collide foreheads with him. "Sorry," Naruto began, "Wait!, did she just say Uchiha!". Naruto was panicking. He had just hit his soulmate, without even having introduced himself. He was a failure as a human. Worried about how Sasuke would react, he bolted, not even listening to the sound of Sasuke yelling out his name.

He had left. And it wasn't even for the first time that day. Maybe fate really was toying with him. What was it about him that made him that made that dobe want to run away? Was he truly that undesirable, that cold-hearted and disclosed that his own soulmate didn't want him? Sasuke stood, brushed off his suit and left the restaurant, calling back over his shoulder that he would visit again another day. As he headed home, he let loose a 'hngh'.

Naruto was sobbing. He had just blown his chances at being with his soulmate. Sasuke was probably blaming himself, even though it was all Naruto's fault. Feeling that he didn't deserve Sasuke, Naruto headed into his bathroom, but not before grabbing a knife from the kitchen.

As he looked into the mirror, he thought to himself 'who would want this disaster?'. Place the tip of the knife to the top of his elbow, he dragged down, relishing in the pain he felt, and the bright crimson of his blood, running down his arm. With tears in his eyes, he looked in the mirror again, and said aloud, "now my outside is as damaged as my inside".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so, so, so sorry for ending it on such a cliffhanger, and for posting such a short chapter. I will try to make chapters longer in the future. I need ideas on how Sasuke and Naruto will meet again. anyone got ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: nothing really happens in this chapter, other than a lot of drama.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke felt amazingly empty, especially when you were comparing it to how empty he had felt watching his older brother be driven away in a police car, charged with murder. At least he now knew where his mate worked, and had contacts that could help him locate his soulmate. Did this kind of thinking make him seem like a stalker? He hoped not. What would the public think of him then, 'Sasuke Uchiha, famed stalker, not even bothered to just ask for his soulmate's number'. Yep. That was exactly what he wanted to be labelled as. He had better go and try to track down Naruto, before his soulmate caused himself harm, thinking that he wasn't worthy of Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke at that point didn't know that Naruto had already jumped to that conclusion, and was currently feeling indescribable pain.

Naruto lay on the bottom of his bathtub, wondering if he should just put himself out of his misery, right here, right now. Then it hit him. He had people that actually cared about him, loved him even. It didn't matter whether or not he deserved his soulmate, he would make himself worthy, no matter what it took. Packing his bags, he devised a plan to get him out of the country and into another, where he could make himself a new person, one who was well respected and well-known. He wasn't going to return until he deemed himself worthy, no matter who, or what, came after him, whether it be months, or years. Writing emails to all his friends, and those he considered family, explaining his plans for the future, not even feeling the tiniest bit regretful.

As Sasuke walked into the restaurant, he felt this weird feeling, almost as if every employee of the restaurant was watching him as he walked in. He even felt a couple, wait, no, scratch that, multiple glares. Gulping silently, he walked towards where he assumed Tsunade's office was. Feeling slightly scared, he knocked on the door, feeling prepared for pretty much everything. What he wasn't expecting, though, was to be greeted by the tear Tsunade, with clear tear tracks on both her cheeks. Her saddened face suddenly took a very sharp turn, and her face morphed into a look of pure hatred. Sasuke felt like cowering, but his pride wouldn't let him. Settling for the one thing that would allow for him to keep his dignity, he asked Tsunade what was wrong. As soon as he uttered that sentence, he realised that he had made a fatal mistake. Tsunade glowered down at him and yelled, "You! You are what is wrong! Because of you, Naruto has decided to leave the country, and isn't planning on coming back until he deems himself worthy of you!" Sasuke felt utterly defeated. How on earth had he allowed this to happen? Feeling a tear escape his eye, he looked at the ground. His fault this was all his fault. Suddenly he found himself being pulled into a hug by Tsunade, shocked at first, he quickly became grateful for the comfort he found in being embraced. "We'll find him, Sasuke, I know we will", whispered Tsunade, and all Sasuke could do was nod dumbly, praying to any god out there that would listen that his dobe would be found.

Holding his plane ticket to his face, Naruto dreamed about the day that he would see Sasuke again, and thinking about how, by that time, he would be a better man, wait, no, he wouldn't just be better, he would be the best fucking human being he could be, and nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to stop him from achieving that.

 _4 Years Later (Time Skip)_

Naruto stepped off the plane, feeling slightly squeamish about having to face all the people that he had left behind, and feeling a wave of guilt wash over him as he remembered that he had been receiving everyone's emails, and just never answering, in fear of his emails being tracked (who knew what kind of connections an Uchiha had, that was definitely near the top of his never want to find out list). One of the things he most guilty about was that he had missed Sakura and Sai's wedding. Damn he wished he could have witnessed those two growing on each other. Talk about lame regrets. He thought that he was safe, and that no one had heard about him re-entering the country, but, just his luck, it appeared that Jiraiya, that bastard pervert, had told Tsunade, and she had told just about everyone. Shit, he thought to himself. It appears that I have a lot of explaining. Sighing, he walked forward, ready to accept his fate, but then he caught sight of a drop-dead gorgeous boy. "Sasuke", he whispered to himself, instantly wishing that he could be back on the other side of the earth.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Opinions on what should happen next would be seriously appreciated. Also, if there is anything spelt wrong/ if there is any bad grammar, feel free to call me up on it.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The most passionate it gets is this chapter. As much yaoi as I read, i don't want to upset everyone with my awful yaoi writing skills.

DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own Naruto (Silently crying about that fact)

I fainted. No fucking kidding. Me, the last remaining Uchiha, had fainted. Maybe it was because I thought everyone was kidding when they were talking about Naruto coming back. I wish that that was the case, but deep down inside I know that I fainted because I missed him that much, and that my heart wasn't prepared for the sudden swarm of butterflies that came through my chest. I love him. I don't care if I have never held a conversation with him. I don't care if I was the one that made him distraught enough to leave the country, leaving all his friends and family behind. Hearing stories about his younger years had caused a flower of love to blossom inside of me, and all I can do is hope that he will accept me and learn to love me as I am over time.

As I watched Sasuke slowly fall to the ground, I felt a sudden rush of energy. Using this newfound energy, I run over to him, leaping over bags, children and people. I was amazed at the sudden agility, grace, and speed that I has just shown, and even more-so shocked by the fact that I had actually managed to catch Sasuke. As he falls into my arms I let out a sigh of complete and utter relief. Thank the stars he wasn't hurt.

I hear a cough sound behind me. Whoops, it appears that I had completely forgotten about all the other people who had come to greet me. Giving them all a sheepish grin, I prepared myself for the lecture I could bet was going to come. I had apparently prepared for the wrong scenario, though, because I was suddenly enveloped in a hug by both Jiraiya and Tsunade. Another thing I wasn't expecting was for Tsunade to have tears silently falling down her cheeks, onto the awaiting floor. Feeling bad, I suggested to them all that we meet up somewhere, and discuss the past four years.

As my eyes fluttered open I mumbled "Hey guys, Naruto's actually back".

I was extremely shocked when a voice replied, "No shit Sherlock".

Suddenly jolted back to reality by this comment I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly, possibly setting a new world record for the fastest time anyone has sat up. As I launched my head forward, it connected with something inexplicably hard. Suddenly there is the same voice that replied to me before moaning something about 'Uchihas', and how they always need to cause them more pain than necessary. With the world finally coming into focus, my eyes met with another pair of eyes, a pair that I had not had a chance to see in over four years. "Naruto", I sighed. I guess that I got caught in the moment, because, next thing I know, I am surging my head forward into a kiss.

He was kissing me. The man I had dreamed about for four years, was actually, honest-to-god, kissing me. As my lips parted slightly, I felt his tongue dive into my mouth, exploring. Suddenly I remember that I was in a room full of people. And to make things worse, I hadn't even seen any of these people in years, and had already made fools of both myself and my beloved Sasuke. My eyes suddenly met with his, and I realised that we were both blushing furiously, possibly more-so than should have been humanly possible. I look around the room, noticing perverted smiles on both Kakashi's and Jiraiya's faces. Other faces that I noticed were a mixture of blushing madly, looking away, or having an expression of awe.

Naruto was watching everyone else in the room. I was watching Naruto. Suddenly I found myself embraced in a hug with Sakura, with her mumbling something about me being ok. That was when I suddenly noticed that I had tears streaming down my face, oh. My. Gosh. This is humiliating. Then I am sobbing.

I am suddenly enveloped in strong arms, which I quickly recognise to be Naruto's. I don't know if I was crying out of the sadness of not seeing him for so long, or from the happiness and relief of finally seeing him again. All I knew is that I finally felt as if a piece of me had been returned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In case there was any confusion in the fact that Sakura married Sai, but was soulmates with Lee, I have decided that it is because Sakura and Lee decided that they could stay just friends.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone who has read this story. This was only my second fanfic, and the first fanfic that actually has chapters. I feel that this wasn't my best work, but if you guys could review and let me know what to work on in the future that would be very much appreciated. thanks again!


End file.
